callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter McCain
Group 935 (undercover) Broken Arrow |nationality = American |status = Unknown (Inside the Elemental Orb; Original Timeline) Deceased (Proditione Fracture) |death = Sometime after October 18th, 1945, Division 9 Island facility, Pohnpei, Empire of Japan (Proditione Fracture) |sex = Male |marks = Missing left forearm |hair = Blond |race = Caucasian |weapon = M1 Garand MX Garand (Revelations) |equipment = Parachute |timeline = Treyarch Zombies Timeline |voiceactor = Liam O'Brien |level = Shi No Numa Call of the Dead (mentioned only) Der Eisendrache (cipher only) Gorod Krovi (cutscene only) Revelations (trailer only) Classified (mentioned in radios) Alpha Omega (as an A.D.A.M unit) Tag der Toten (mentioned) }} Deputy Director Peter McCain is a character featured in the Aether story of Treyarch's Zombies mode. Peter first appeared on the map Shi No Numa from Call of Duty: World at War and its remaster version in Call of Duty: Black Ops III. He was mentioned throughout the Black Ops games and made an appearance on the map Alpha Omega from Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. ''He was also briefly mentioned in Tag der Toten. Biography World War II Peter McCain was an OSS spy sent to infiltrate Group 935 as a research assistant based out of Munichtwalker#Update.txt. He started working at the Der Riese facility on June 17th, 1945 and was then transferred to the Asylum facility in Berlin two months later. Suspecting Group 935 was losing control over their experiments, Peter's handler at the OSS, Cornelius Pernell, sent a Marine Recon Team composed of "Smokey", John "Banana", Paxton "Gunner" Ridge and led by "Tank" Dempsey to the asylum. Peter was outed as a spy the next day and captured by Group 935. On September 3rd, 1945, an outbreak occured at the asylum and Peter managed to escape but lost his left forearm. The recon team arrived three days later and found out the facility was overrun by zombies. "Smokey" and John "Banana" were killed during the fight and Dempsey was captured and sent to Doctor Edward Richtofen. Only Paxton managed to survive and escape the facility. A few days later, Cornelius attempted to send a transmission to Peter and told him to rendezvous at the Rising Sun facility, a facility controlled by Group 935 inside Japanese territory. A month later, Peter jumped over the Rising Sun facility but died shortly after. Proditone/Agonia Fracture When Primis (Edward Richtofen, "Tank" Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki from Dimension 63) arrived at the Der Riese facility and Richtofen killed his Ultimis self, moments after he teleported away Ludvig Maxis and his daughter Samantha, it triggered fractures across space and time. In the Proditione fracture, the Rising Sun facility was overrun in 1942 and Division 9 began the construction of the Island facility on the Pohnpei island. On September 13th, 1945, Cornelia, the female counterpart of Cornelius, attempted to send a transmission to Peter to rendezvous at the abandoned Rising Sun facility. He died shortly after jumping over the facility when a portal opened by Primis appeared below him. When Primis opened a portal to reach the Agonia fracture, Peter's corpse went through the portal. The portal opened in the sky over Stalingard and Primis used Peter's parachute to land safely in the city. Broken Arrow Almost 20 years later, at the request of Cornelius, Paxton Ridge recovered Peter's remains and delivered them to Camp Edward, Nevada. On June 1st, 1964, Cornelius Pernell and Doctor Hale resurrected Peter McCain using the Elemental Shard. Peter McCain started having dreams of giant monsters and medieval France, but the visions slowly disappeared over the next weeks. Peter started working at Broken Arrow and was appointed Deputy Director by Pernell. In 1968, McCain filed a report to the Departement of Defense against his old friend after witnessing unauthorized experiments performed by Pernell and Hale using the American Pyramid Device. Peter was, however, arrested by Pernell and put in solitary. On March 15th, 1968, George Sawyer and his men arrived at Camp Edward to arrest Cornelius Pernell causing the entire facility to shut down and Pernell to become Avogadro. During the incident, the life force of Peter became trapped inside a broken A.D.A.M. unit. Once Avogadro was contained, the facility was abandonned. Nikolai's Grand Scheme After Primis freed their Ultimis selves from Groom Lake in 1963, they all traveled to Camp Edward in 2025 as part of Nikolai's plan to retrieve the first half of the Elemental Shard. At the facility, Rushmore asked them to find and repair the A.D.A.M. unit where the life force of Peter was trapped in as Peter was "someone very important to humanity's future" according to the AI. Rushmore then asked the crews to retrieve an Elemental Orb created to contain and safely transport a human life force. After his life force was transfered inside the orb, Peter thanked them and Rushmore for saving him, and he flew away stating he had unfinished business to attend to. The End Before his death at the hands of Nikolai, Ultimis Tank Dempsey recalled Peter McCain and honored him during Primis & Ultimis' victory celebration. Gallery Peter McCain Dead.jpg|Peter's corpse on Shi No Numa. Peter McCain corpse WaW.png|A close-up of Peter's corpse. Peter's Grave COD WAW Z.png|Peter's Grave in ''Call of Duty: Zombies. PETER.PNG|Peter's parachute as seen in the opening cutscene of Gorod Krovi. PeterMcCain_Revelations_OriginsRecap_BO3.jpg|Peter as seen in Revelations, wielding an MX Garand. PeterMcCain Corpse AlphaOmega Intro Zombies BO4.png|Peter's corpse in Alpha Omega intro. PeterMcCain Head AlphaOmega Intro Zombies BO4.png Trivia *His corpse can be taken down from its hanging spot if the player(s) attack it with explosives. **When knocked down from hanging in his noose in Shi No Numa, if the player stands on him, there is a possibility of the player being immediately killed. **If Peter's hung body is knifed a sufficient amount of times, the game session will restart. *In the Call of Duty: Zombies version of Shi No Numa, the map lacks Peter's hanging body and features the Peter's Grave Easter Egg instead. *On Call of Duty: World at War, if the player throws grenades below him or shoot him, his corpse will swing around. On Call of Duty: Black Ops, when doing this, his corpse will hardly swing at all. **On Call of Duty: Black Ops III, when using the "Newtonian Negation" GobbleGum the corpse will rise into the air. *If using the "noclip" command, the player can see that he has a backpack, and a sheet on the roof, indicating that he came from an airplane via parachute. *Peter appears in Revelations in the Origins Recap trailer alive and fighting. *In the IOS version of zombies, unlocking all the perks in Shi No Numa, will replace the players melee with a shovel and the game will ask you and request you Dig the grave. Complying with the order rewards you with a Wunderwaffe DG-2. *According to in-game quotes in Alpha Omega, Peter and Ultimis Dempsey have a past history with an unknown woman named Phoebe. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: World at War Nazi Zombies Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombie Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Characters